Tomarse de las manos
by MrRayney
Summary: En serio ¿Qué tenía de malo que solo se tomaran de la mano?


_**What's wrong with just holding hands?**_

_**Escrito por Elaina96**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Bueno el siguiente one-shot de esta historia, lo se el titulo como que esta medio aburrido pero sinceramente no se me ocurrió algo mejor, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Tomarse**__** de **__**las **__**manos**_

Starfire entro en la sala común, entrando con gracia mientras modelaba su nuevo atuendo. Y definitivamente se ganó la mayoría de las miradas. Obviamente su novio apoyaba completamente su nuevo aspecto y le mostro su cariño sentándola sobre su regazo, Starfire rio un poco por esto.

Raven simplemente frunció el ceño por la pareja sumamente cursi. Claro que estaba feliz de que estuvieran juntos, pero siempre se comportaban de una forma tan acaramelada que le daban ganas de vomitar. Su relación con Chico Bestia era muy diferente a la de ellos. Pues nunca se besaban, abrazaban o hacían algo por el estilo en público. Lo único que hacían era tomarse de las manos. Por supuesto que se besaban y abrazaban de vez en cuando, pero a diferencia de Robin y Starfire que se besaban, toqueteaban o cualquier cosa que haría una pareja con las hormonas alteradas, Raven y Chico Bestia solamente se tomaban de las manos. Y eso era suficiente para ellos dos.

—Amiga Raven ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cambiar de atuendo a uno como el que estoy vistiendo? Todos sabemos que tienes un muy bonito cuerpo— pregunto la princesa.

—No es mi estilo— respondió monótonamente la hechicera.

—Pero ¿No quieres verte como ustedes dirían sexy?—

—Déjala en paz, Star. Creo que ella se ve bien como se viste, no necesita cambiar— intervino Chico Bestia tomando la mano de Raven.

Raven sonrió ante eso. Tenía que darle crédito pues ese fue un bonito comentario y se merecía un pequeño premio. La hechicera le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual Chico Bestia acepto con mucho gusto.

—Wow, creo que es la primera vez que los he visto besarse— dijo Cyborg bastante sorprendió.

—Aunque solo fue un beso en la mejilla ¿Por qué no muestran el amor que se tienen uno al otro?—

—Starfire, no necesitamos besarnos constantemente para demostrar el cariño que nos tenemos—

—Vamos Raven, ustedes dos han estado saliendo desde hace un año ¡Queremos ver un beso de verdad!— exclamo Cyborg.

—Ustedes dos se han besado… ¿Verdad?— pregunto Robin bastante curioso.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— gritaron Chico Bestia y Raven al mismo tiempo.

Los otros tres titanes se miraron uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Pruébenlo—

Los ojos de Chico Bestia y Raven se abrieron como platos ante ese comentario, mientras tanto los otros titanes les sonreían burlonamente.

Claro que se habían besado antes, pero nunca en público. A Chico Bestia no le importaba en absoluto, pero sabía con seguridad que a Raven si le importaba. Ella era una chica demasiado reservada y no quería obligarla a algo que ella no quería hacer.

—En serio chicos ¿Qué tiene de malo que tan solo nos tomemos simplemente de las manos?— Pregunto Chico Bestia bastante molesto.

—Solo queremos que se den un beso ¡Vamos Raven, dale un buen beso a tu hombre!— Grito Cyborg con entusiasmo.

Chico Bestia estaba a punto de objetar por la actitud de sus amigos; Raven parecía bastante incomoda por todo esto, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Raven lo había sujetado fuertemente de su camisa y lo jalo hacia ella, dándole un apasionado beso. Ella solo lo beso para que todos lo vieran y cerraran la boca, sin embargo no espero que este beso fuera diferente a cualquiera de los que se habían dado a puerta cerrada. Fue algo contundente, repentino y algo emocionante.

Los otros titanes realmente no habían esperado que lo hicieran y menos de que ella lo comenzara. Inclusive Chico Bestia pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pero eso no le impidió a la hechicera disfrutar cada segundo de esa nueva experiencia.

Para sorpresa de ella, este beso estaba durando mucho más tiempo del que había previsto inicialmente y cuando finalmente se apartó, ella observo como Chico Bestia sonreía tontamente y parecía como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de gelatina. Raven entonces se dio la vuelta, vio que sus compañeros tenían la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Qué? Ustedes dijeron que querían ver un beso—

Dicho eso, Raven volvió a sentarse y reanudo su lectura, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente me costó un poco de trabajo traducir todo esto, pero me gusto el resultado final, no se olviden de comentar…es lo que me mantiene vivo.


End file.
